You're My Guardian Angel
by blonde not barbie
Summary: The VenturiMcDonald clan is spending a week at the beach.  But when something goes wrong, who will be there to catch Casey when she falls? Dasey, of course, some Lizwin, and other ships to be added later!
1. Chapter One Casey

Disclaimer: Why on earth would an American girl own the rights to a Canadian TV show?

"**Derek," she moaned as he kissed her fiercely. **

"**Casey, Casey," he moaned.**

"**Casey, Casey-"**

"CASEY!" Derek yelled irritably. I shot up in bed with a start. _A dream, it was only a dream_. I shivered and fell back in bed.

"Wake up, we're leaving in half an hour." I jumped out of bed. _The beach, how could I have forgotten that we were going to the beach. _

_The McDonald-Venturi clan was spending a week staying at a beach house. _**(AN: I know nothing about Canadian beaches, and I've never stayed in a beach house, so bear with me. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, because I'm sorta making this all up as I go along) **_ This was supposed to be a "family bonding experience." I had been surprisingly looking forward to it though. I think we all were. My mom and George wanted to see us doing something normal as a "family," Marti was on the quest to build the one perfect sandcastle, Lizzie wanted to play volleyball and work on her backstroke, Edwin wanted to "do some research", whatever that means, and Derek, well, who knows what Derek was getting out of this _

_Oh no, half an hour wasn't enough time, I needed to pack, and get ready… _I hadn't realized that I was speaking aloud.

"I need to pack, and get my stuff together and-"

Derek cut me off. "Relax spaz. You got everything ready a week ago, remember?" he assured me as he rolled his eyes. Than his eyes slid out of focus and a dreamy look stole over his face. _I wonder what he was thinking about…_

"Ahem," I said clearing my throat. "Mind getting out of here so I can change?"

He came back down to Earth in an instant. "Thanks for the warning Klutzilla, nothing would scar me more than the sight of you changing," he finished with a smirk.

"DER-EK!" I screamed. "Leave now!" _I don't want Derek anywhere near me now, that dream has me majorly freaking out! But I wonder, is he really that good of a kiss- CASEY! Stop it! That's disgusting! _

I had slept in my swimsuit, so I just needed to slip clothes on over it. I really loved my suit, it was a two piece (naturally) and a light blue halter that perfectly brought out my eyes. At least that's what Emily said when I tried it on, so I had to get it, price be damned_. (After all, that's why my dad gives me a credit card to make up for never seeing me, right?)_ As I looked at my reflection, I knew I had made the right choice. I slipped on a gray jacket, mostly unzipped to reveal my low-cut swimsuit top, and my shortest pair of jean cutoffs_. (No, I was not trying to get Derek's attention, what gave you that idea?.)_ Satisfied, I then headed downstairs.

Derek was pouring milk into a bowl of cereal when I made my big entrance. If the fact that he poured milk all over the table was any indication, I'd say I look pretty good. I smiled a secret smile as I willingly helped my mom pack the car. Something was going to happen on this vacation. I could feel it.

Well, there you have it folks. The very first chapter. I've been planning this story for a while, and trust me, it'll pick up fast. Please review and I will be more inspired to update!


	2. Chapter One Derek

Disclaimer: I must have been on the naughty list this year. I asked for the rights for Christmas and all I got was coal. So I do not own Life With Derek. So sad.

"_Derek," she moaned as he kissed her fiercely. _

"_Casey, Casey," he moaned._

"_Derek, Derek," she whispered breathily. _

"_Derek-" _

"DEREK!" Marti yelled as she bounced on my bed. "Wake up," she screamed. "We're leaving in an hour."

I yawned and rolled over on my bed stretching. Man that dream was realistic. I wonder of Casey is really that good of a kiss- Derek man you need to stop! That's like wondering if Marti- Oh bad picture! BAD picture!

I hadn't realized that I was speaking out loud.

"Derek that's sick," I mumbled.

"What's sick?" Marti asked innocently. "You're not sick are you Smerek? You better not be cause we're going to the beach house in an hour. I'm gonna build a sandcastle, and me and Daphne are going to go swimming, and Daddy said we could have a fire on the beach one night, and…" she rambled on aimlessly.

"Ok Smarti," I cut her off hastily. "Why don't you go find Nora and see if she needs any help with anything while I get dressed ok?" I said.

"Ok!" Marti said merrily and she skipped out of the room.

The McDonald-Venturi clan was spending a week staying at a beach house. This was supposed to be a "family bonding experience." I had been surprisingly looking forward to it though. I think we all were. Dad and Nora wanted to see us doing something normal as a "family," (haha) Marti wanted to build sandcastles, sporty Lizzie wanted to play volleyball and work on her backstroke, Edwin wanted to "do some research", and Casey, well, who knows what Casey was getting out of this.

It was a good thing I had had Edwin pack for me last night. I slipped my trunks and a t-shirt on, along with some sandals and checked my hair in the mirror. Perfect.

I sauntered down stairs into the kitchen where Nora was packing snacks for the car ride. We would be driving for two days and staying in a hotel one night until we got to the beach.

"Why Derek," she said, the surprise in her voice evident. "You're up quite early! Good, I need your help. Can you go and wake Casey up? She's still not up and I could really use her help."

"Sure thing Nora," I said and then I walked back upstairs to wake up "the princess."

When I walked into her room she was still sound asleep. The dream I had was still fresh in my mind. Casey was apparently sleeping soundly. I was thinking up the best way to wake her up in a way that would piss her off when I heard something. She gave a small moan. Guess she was having a steamy dream herself.

"Derek," I heard her moan. Holy Shit! Was that my name?

I was more than a little freaked put at this point, and my dream was more on my mind than ever, so I just poked her and said "Casey." She didn't blink.

"Casey," I said urgently. "Casey. Caasey. CASEY!" I finally shouted. She shot out of bed with a start.

"Wake up, we're leaving in half an hour," I said casually, enjoying how freaked out she looked as jumped put of bed. She immediately started to panic.

"I need to pack, and get my stuff together and-"

I cut her off. "Relax spaz. You got everything ready a week ago, remember?" I assured her, rolling my eyes.

If only I could get that damn dream out of my head. I couldn't help thinking about how cute she looked right now, with bed hair in her aeropostale pajamas, acting like a total spaz. A vision instantly appeared to me, unbidden, of Casey waking up next to me in those aeropostale pjs.

Casey interrupted my thoughts. "Ahem," she said clearing her throat. "Mind getting out of here so I can change?"

Man I'd like to see tha- Stop it Derek! Get a grip!

I quickly gained composure and fabricated an insult. "Thanks for the warning Klutzilla, nothing would scar me more than the sight of you changing," I finished with a smirk.

"DER-EK!" she screamed. "Leave now!"

I stepped out the door without another word. Man, try to do someone a favor and see how they treat you!

I walked down to the kitchen and started to eat my cereal. Breakfast was pretty uneventful considering that Casey was getting ready so there was no one to fight with. I was just pouring myself another bowl of cereal when Casey walked in.

I don't know if this was just the after affect of the dream or not but she looked hot! I don't know how I never noticed it before. She was wearing really short jean cutoffs and a gray jacket unzipped to reveal a low-cut light blue halter swimsuit top.

When I snapped out of my daze I realized that everyone was staring at me. I was pouring milk all over the counter. Casey just smirked a knowing smirk and went out to help her mom load the car.

That's that kind of clothes Casey's gonna be wearing on this vacation? Something was going to happen on this vacation. I could feel it.

AN: I am soooo sorry that this took so long to post. School and everything just really caught up with me. I'm going to be posting a lot more frequently though, and I will post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you to all my faithful readers/ reviwers!


End file.
